All We Need
by CheeryandHottScott
Summary: Davis and Harper Scott don’t know their father, and their father doesn’t know them. But what happens when Brooke and her kids move to Tree Hill. Things are about to get interesting.


All We Need

This is my fist Fan fiction so if you have any suggestion feel free to tell me your ideas.

Summary: Davis and Harper Scott don't know their father, and their father doesn't know them. But what happens when Brooke and her kids move to Tree Hill. Things are about to get interesting.

Disclaimer: Davis, Harper, Anna are my characters are mine, but besides them I don't own anything.

Davis Nathan Scott-Brucas son

Harper Karen Scott-Brucas daughter

Sawyer Brooke Scott-Leyton daughter

James Lucas Scott-Naley son

Anna Elizabeth Jagelski- Jeyton daughter

Chapter 1: WTF just happened

Davis' POV

I found out Julian wasn't my dad at the age of seven.

I overheard my mom and him arguing one night when they thought my sister and I were sleeping.

Julian was telling her that he wanted to have another baby, and she pointed out how they already had two seven year olds on their hands.

My whole world shattered in a matter of seconds when he said, "they aren't even mine…"

I never brought it up to anyone including my sister. She looked up to Julian as much as I did and I didn't want to hurt her by telling her.

Mom and Julian didn't question me when I began calling Julian by his name instead of dad. I think they knew, but ignorance is bliss…right?

So here we are in the present, me sitting in between my mom and Julian, and our expensive family therapist sitting across from us.

"So David…-"

I roll my eyes before correcting him, "Its Davis."

"Davis? Well my apologize, its not very often that I meet someone with that name", he chuckles uneasily.

My mom smiles for the first time today, her dimples in full display.

"Actually Davis is my maiden name", she says giving me a small smile. "Some of my old acquaintances had this thing where they would name their children after the mother's maiden name, and I decided to do the same."

"Are these old acquaintances friends of yours Mrs. Baker?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

"You can call me Brooke", she says furrowing her eyebrows uncomfortably. "Um…they were just- they were people that I used to know. We all lived in Tree Hill, my hometown."

The look on my moms face told me she wasn't enjoying being questioned about her past.

"Ah Tree Hill, North Carolina. The starting place of Clothes Over Bros, the biggest fashion company on the west coast, all started by a driven high school senior, who was a small town girl", he said wistfully.

"Yes…" mom said shortly. "Listen I understand that you are going to analyze me to see what the route of Davis' problem is and why he keeps getting kicked out of school but shouldn't we start by discussing his actual expulsion?"

Yes that is the reason for this wonderful little gathering of ours, I recently got kicked out of my 3rd school in the last 2 years, and to say mom was mad would be a huge understatement.

Julian nods his head agreeing with mom, "Actually, I have this solution that I thought might work."

He took the silence as an encouragement and ignored my moms questioning gaze.

He pulled a pamphlet out of his side pocket, "This is a brochure for

Harlington Academy, an all boy school for troubled teens."

"Boarding school?" mom asked grabbing the pamphlet. "Julian this is in New Hampshire!"

"Forget that…" I said giving Julian an icy glare. "I am not living in New Hampshire!"

"If I may interrupt," the therapist guy said to us. "I may have an alternative option."

"Fine what do you think should be done?" I ask doubtfully.

"Davis don't-" mom warned.

"Mrs. Baker I believe you should take you and your family home."

There was a disbelieving pause, until I decided to speak up.

"GO home! That's his brilliant idea? You pay this loser large amounts of money so he can tell you to go home", I look over to my mom and Julian and then the therapist. "Seriously?"

"Not your million dollar abode Davis, I was referring to your mother's hometown."

"Tree Hill?" mom asks hesitantly.

"Yes, I believe you and your family need to get back to the basics Mrs. Baker" he says turning to mom. "I'm sure there were families in Tree Hill that were down to earth. Families that put each other first no matter what?"

I turned to mom trying to read her reaction, but she seemed deep in thought. I could've sworn I heard her mutter something close to "Naley and Jamie".

"Excuse me?" therapist guy asked.

Mom looked up out of her trance, "I said that sounds like a good idea."

What?

Did mom just agree with this joke?

"Wait I'm a little confused" Julian added. "I have to work on this new movie coming up. The project itself is going take a few months, and I won't be able to tag along."

He looks relieved to me and not even an ounce of sadness is etched across his face.

"Well I'm going to suggest that Brooke and your two kids settle in Tree Hill immediately, and begin some of that quality time that your family needs", he turns toward mom, " and then Julian can join you after his movie."

Wait! What just happened?

Mom and Julian stand up and shake hands with the little bastard and grab their coats to leave.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I've been a therapist for a very long time Davis." He says looking down at me. "I know what I'm doing."

"You may know everything about all the psycho-babble-nonsense, but you don't know shit about my family."

I give him one last glance before getting up to follow the parentals.

Harper's POV

Awhile Later…

North Carolina.

That is where we are headed.

My mom and brother haven't spoken one word to each since we loaded the taxi with our bags.

I think they argue all the time because they are so alike. It's obvious that neither of them were looking forward to the move.

To be honest I really don't mind all that much, and secretly I'm psyched.

Mom, Julian, and Davis don't think I know about my dad but I do. I've read his books. I'm hoping to meet him and maybe get to know him.

Julian isn't that bad, he has his moments.

I know Davis hates him. He hates our dad too. We've never met him, but I saw his book in Davis' room one night and the next day it was in the trash.

Lucas Eugene Scott.

Famous Novelist.

Ravens coach.

Broody.

My Father.

"Don't you think your being a little hard on mom?" I say giving Davis questioning look.

"She's the one who took sides with Julian and that therapist rather than siding with me," he said heatedly.

"Yea and you're the one that keeps getting kicked out of school", I give him a sympathetic look before glancing at mom across the isle. "This isn't easy for her, Tree Hill holds a lot of memories for her."

He whips his head towards me and he understands what I meant, "How long have you known?"

"Long enough," I say giving him a small smile.

He gives me an exaggerated sigh. "I guess I can call truce for now."

"That's all I am asking", I give him my dimpled smile and he laughs.

"So, do you think we'll see him?" he asks softly.

He looks vulnerable when asking me. I'm one of the only people besides my mom that he opens up to, and I know how that rare that is.

"Yes", I say carefully. "The 'About the Author' section of his book said he lives there with his family."

I saw his face become impassive as he put the charade up.

"Well, who needs him right?" he forces a smile. "I've got you and mom."

I nod and smile at my twin, then pull out a magazine.

Tree Hill here we come.


End file.
